


It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

by Tigerine (sealink)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Barebacking, College AU, Gift Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minoi, Recreational Drug Use, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealink/pseuds/Tigerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorijima Community College AU. Mink and Noiz head out to get materials for MInk's newest art project and hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Like A Good Idea At The Time

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend Ari for their birthday. Even though it's late, I hope this meets with your approval, dear. Happy Birthday~

Mink shrugged. “You don’t have to come with me if you don’t want to. But I could use your help.”

Noiz made a face. “Who wants to spend their Saturday pulling parts at the local junkyard?”

Mink sighed, exasperated. He wasn’t getting anywhere with Noiz as it was; he was too much of a lazy shit to be moved when he didn’t want to move. It was like dealing with a stubborn mule.

“Besides, you said you were going to make brownies.”

A stubborn, high mule.

“I don’t feel like making brownies right now. Having pot brownies around again is just going to lead bad places.”

Noiz snickered. “Bad places like the convenience store at three in the morning.”

“Shut it. You weren’t the one high for two days. I had things I had to do.”

“Oh man, that was so good,” Noiz sighed happily and chuckled again in remembrance.

“I’m out right now anyway.”

“Out of weed?” Noiz blinked, barely seeming to absorb Mink’s words.

“Yeah. In any case, Tandy wants the van back by 3 so he can clean it, so we couldn’t spend that much time out even if we wanted to.”

“Ugh, fine,” Noiz relented. “But let’s do brownies next weekend.”

“I thought you were going out-of-town.”

“Nah, folks couldn’t get a flight to Japan in time.”

“Ah,” Mink said, taking in the information. Maybe that was why he was so short today. Noiz didn’t talk about his family much, especially not while sober, but from what Mink could gather, he was basically on his own, without an emotional support group or role model from which to take hints.  Noiz seemed to not only dodge questions about his family or home life, but actively discourage it, and when Mink suggested he be a little fucking grateful for the free ride and choice living situation, Noiz had broken one of his favorite pipes. Mink scowled. He was still a little pissed about that.

“What do you even need from a junkyard?” Noiz asked as he grabbed his hoodie.

“An engine block.”  Mink stepped outside under an overcast sky, jangling the keys in his hand as Noiz put on his shoes.

“What are you going to do with it?”

Mink looked at Noiz hard, trying to decide whether he wanted to give him the full version or the abbreviated version.

“I’m going to cut it in half and grow things in it,” he replied at last. Short version was best.

“So what does that mean?”

Mink looked at Noiz. “You’re asking an awful lot of questions.”

Noiz shrugged, standing on one side of Tandy’s beat-up van as Mink went to the other side to unlock it. He waited while Mink climbed across the seat and planted a fist against the door with a thud. The lock popped up;  Noiz opened the door, making a face at the squeal of the hinges. “Thanks.”

Mink sat down in the driver’s seat and wrenched the keys in the ignition. Noiz looked absently out the window as they drove, resting his cheek on his hand.

“So, what’s it about?”

“What?”

“Your piece,” Noiz said, leaning back in the seat and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Mink slowed to a stop at a light and looked over at Noiz. He really wanted to provoke thought about new beginnings out of old things, about growing something good out of something not good, about reclaiming something that had done damage and making it work for something constructive. “It’s about dismantling the petroleum economy in favor of a sustainable future for the human race.”

“Sounds boring.”

Mink lifted an eyebrow. “Maybe you just don’t understand how much oil we use. We need to stop exploiting natural resources like this.”

Noiz looked at Mink with an incredulous expression. “Of course I understand. It’s just that nothing I say will change anything. “

“Well, not with an attitude like that.”

“You do realize that you’re using a car and gas to go pick up a part—from a car—that has already been used?” Noiz folded his arms across his chest.  “This part has already done all the damage it was going to do and just quietly rust away in a junkyard but now you’re spending even MORE gas to make a statement about… not using gas.”

Mink scowled at Noiz. “You’re not getting the message.”

“I got the message, Mink,” Noiz grinned. “I just listen to a different part of it.”

Mink turned into the junkyard at the edge of the North District and parked the van at the fence.  They climbed out of the cab and walked in among the junked cars and piles of refrigerators and industrial equipment.  

“He said he’d pulled it already and I just had to pick it up,” Mink mused, walking out behind the small shack that served as an office for the junkyard.

“What, you have to have a specific car to pull it out of?”

Mink fixed Noiz with a withering glare and then turned back to look around the deserted junkyard.  He called with his hands cupped around his mouth. “Hello?”

A peal of thunder rumbled across the sky and Mink and Noiz both looked up at the darkening clouds.

“Is it really supposed to rain today?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t check the weather.” Mink surveyed the dark, blue thunderheads amassing on the horizon with a shrewd eye. Clouds were moving fast, but maybe they could get this done before the rain got to them.  

 “Hey, is this it?”

Mink turned and found Noiz standing in front of an old American coupe up on blocks on a concrete pad.  An engine hoist with a large eight-cylinder engine block cradled in a set of chains sat off to the side.  The fan and pistons had been removed and Noiz looked into the guts of the block, making a face.

“It’s filthy.”

“It’s been sitting here for who knows how long,” Mink said, tucking his hands in his pockets and looking at Noiz.

“Okay, so… what now?”

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll just… back the van up to it and we’ll put it in the back on that tarp.”

“How are we gonna get it out at the shop?”

Mink looked at Noiz and then at the engine block. “I guess I can just borrow this stand to get it in the shop. After I cut it in half, I can probably move each half around on my own.”

Noiz rubbed his face and then looked up at the sky again. “We should get started. I don’t wanna get caught in the rain.”

Mink dug the keys out of his pocket and went to back the van, starting it up.  It took some maneuvering, but he finally got the van into the junkyard proper and backed up to the concrete pad. He didn’t even notice anything was wrong until he got out and Noiz was standing there with a look of shock and disgust on his face.

“What’s the ma—“ Mink began, but then he saw the overturned oil pan and the dark stains up one side of Noiz’s body, the motor oil dripping off his fingers.  “Oh my God.”

“Just… don’t say anything.”

“What on earth did you do?”

“I… accidentally stepped on it, in it, I don’t fucking know.”

“How the fuck did you _accidentally_ do that?”

Noiz looked at Mink, clearly at least as furious as Mink was confused. “Don’t ask.”

Mink rubbed his mouth, hiding a smile behind his hand and then nodded. “Let’s just… get it in the back then.”

They scooted the hoist up to the deck of the van and eased it down on the tarp. After wrestling the hoist in, Noiz began to close the doors and then looked at Mink and then down at himself.

Mink’s eyes followed Noiz’s gaze, looking dubiously at the motor oil stains. “I think…”

“…I should ride in the back, huh?”

“…yeah.”

By the time they pulled up at the metal shop at the art department, rain was coming down in sheets. Mink turned and looked over his shoulder at Noiz, who was bracing himself against the wall of the van. “Should we wait for it to let up?”

Noiz ducked his head and looked through the windshield at the rain and then finally shook his head. “No point. At this rate, it’ll only help me get cleaner.”

One corner of Mink’s mouth lifted in a wry smile. “I guess so.”

Mink opened the door out into the rain and ran for the rolling door to the dock; by the time he was shoving the keys into the lock he was nearly soaked to the skin. He heaved the door up; it slammed open, the track shaking.  Mink opened the back doors of the van, and then looked at Noiz, who was still crouched in a smelly heap next to the engine block.

“Are you going to get out and help?”

Noiz made a face and then reluctantly reached for the side door, sliding it open and stepping out into the downpour.  They wrestled the hoist back down and hooked the engine’s chain harness back up to the neck. With both of them standing on the legs of the hoist, they eased the weight of the engine block back on to the chains and then slowly rolled the hoist toward the dock. They left the engine in Mink’s studio space, where he already had the equipment for his torch set up.

“Back to your place?”

“Yeah,” Mink said, turning to walk back out to the loading dock. “I’ll feed you.”

“What are you going to feed me?” Noiz said with a suggestive grin.

Mink lifted an eyebrow. “Pizza, I guess.”

Noiz nodded with an expression of pleased surprise, finding this answer acceptable. “Sounds good.”  He stepped back out on the loading dock and looked up at the rain, which was still falling hard. “I’m gonna go hop back in the van.”

Mink hauled the chain that rolled the door down hand-over-hand. “Go ahead, I’ve got to lock up.”  

He’d just snapped the padlock shut when Mink heard a very loud splat. He turned to see Noiz lying on his side in the mud to the side of the loading dock.

“ _Fuck_ me,” Noiz groaned, rolling over in the mud.

“Is anything broken?”

“Don’t think so,” Noiz complained, blinking raindrops out of his eyes. “Just my pride.”

“You don’t have any pride,” Mink said over the railing, “Did you try to jump over the railing instead of going down the ramp?”

“Shut up.”

“You did, didn’t you?”

“I have never had an issue with it before, fuck,” Noiz grumbled.

“It’s raining like hell and you tried to parkour your way to the van,” Mink said, wandering down the ramp and standing at the edge of Noiz’s mud puddle with his arms crossed. “Sometimes you are a real idiot.”

“Just shut up and help me out of this, “Noiz said, reaching a hand up.

Mink should have known better than to take Noiz’s hand, but he was probably feeling a little bit responsible for the rotten day Noiz had been having so far. He grabbed Noiz’s hand and Noiz jerked him forward suddenly. Mink ended up on top of Noiz, covered from the waist down in cold mud.

“NOIZ!”

“Haha,” Noiz cackled, clapping his arms around Mink and smearing mud all over his shirt. “Mink, your _face_ , I’m gonna—!” He dissolved into laughter, holding his sides while Mink tried his best to glower at him. “C’mon, Mink,” Noiz said, his face red from laughing, “You have to admit this is hilarious.”

Eventually the absurdity of watching Noiz squirming and giggling helplessly in a mud puddle got to Mink and a smile split his face, followed closely by a deep guffaw as Mink laughed. “You huge idiot.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Noiz watched rain drip off of Mink’s nose and Mink mapped the flecks of mud on Noiz’s face.  Mink pushed himself back off of Noiz, his hands squelching in the sodden earth. He slung the grime off and dabbled his hands in the standing water to get rid of what extra mud he could.

“Is there a hose anywhere we could use?”

Mink shook his head. “Needs a key to open the spigot.”

“Fuck.” Noiz wiped one of his hands off on a clump of grass. “I guess we have to ride back like this.”

“Yeah.”

Mink got to his feet, looking down at the thick layer of mud that was slathered over him from the thighs down.

“Turn around,” Noiz said, and Mink turned.

“How bad is it?”

“Looks pretty nice from here.”

Mink rolled his eyes. “I mean the mud, Noiz.”

“The mud too.”

Mink rolled his eyes and then turned and started walking toward the van.

“Hey, aren’t you going to help me up?” Noiz called.

“Fuck you, Noiz,” Mink replied wearily.

“Is that a promise?”

Mink’s long-suffering look at Noiz made him giggle anew as he got up out of the mud with a sucking sound.

The ride back to Mink’s apartment put Noiz back in a sour mood as he shivered in the back of the van. Mink checked on him in the rearview mirror, watching as Noiz’s face grew more and more miserable with each bump in the road. By the time they reached Mink’s apartment, he had the look of someone who’d accidentally kicked a puppy.

Noiz stood in the _genkan_ while Mink gingerly stepped into the kitchen and got a trash bag. He turned to find that Noiz had crept past him and shut himself in the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he followed Noiz into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Noiz was standing with his arms held out at strange angles, surveying the damage in the mirror.

 “Just… don’t move, okay?”

“…okay.”

Mink was mildly surprised by how pliant Noiz was being, but he supposed that being drenched in filthy motor oil could put a damper on anyone’s day. The mud and rain was just the universe being excessive.

Noiz shook an arm and a clod of mud fell off.

“Noiz,” Mink sighed.

“It’s heavy and it stinks and I’m cold and—“

“I know, “ Mink said, worming his hands under Noiz’s shirt and helping to ease his arms, first one and then the other, out of the sleeves. Mink then stretched the collar open, so Noiz could shuck the shirt without getting dirt everywhere. Mink turned the shirt inside out and dropped it in the trash bag.

“What? You’re throwing it away?”

“You are not going to wash it and neither am I.” Mink looked at Noiz’s pants. They were better off when it came to motor oil, but much worse in terms of mud. “Pants might be okay.”

“Fuck it,” Noiz said, peeling his pants off. He stepped out of them and they stood on their own in a tall pile in the middle of the bathroom floor. He turned on the shower and turned and looked at Mink. “You look a little better than I do.”

“Only because I didn’t get the motor oil.” Mink looked down at his shirt. “Most of the mud should wash out, though.”

“You owe me a shirt.”

“Sure,” Mink replied wearily, watching as Noiz stripped off his socks, which had a line of dirt that showed exactly where Noiz had fallen into the mud. “Looks like your underwear is okay.”

“That’s super,” Noiz said sourly, tossing them over on the floor and stepping into the shower, sliding the door shut behind him. Mink stripped and set his hair ornaments aside. Everything else got tossed in the washing machine. They’d let it dry tonight while they were sleeping. It’d be a little cold in the morning, but that was better than muddy.

He stepped into the shower behind Noiz, who was soaking himself with the warm water.  The smell of motor oil rose into the air with the steam.

“I’m fucking freezing,” Noiz complained, trying to get warm water everywhere at once.

“Here, I’ll get your back,” Mink said, reaching forward for the showerhead.

“At least this is your last project of the term,” Noiz grumbled.

“I appreciate your help with my art, you know,” Mink said, briefly soaking himself with the stream of water. He was shocked to realize how cold he’d gotten. Noiz must have been even colder, sitting in clothes like that in the back of the van. Mink knew he’d be hearing about this for weeks, if not months, every time he so much as asked Noiz to chip in to pay the dealer.

“Hey, wake up,” Noiz said, grabbing the shower head. “What are you spacing out about?”

Mink blinked, jerked back to reality by Noiz’s voice. “Sorry.” 

Noiz stood up, replacing the shower head. He turned and then tried to edge past Mink and get out of the shower. Mink barred his way with one arm. 

“Whoa, where do you think you’re going?”

Noiz gestured to his body. “I’m washed off.”

“Like hell you are,” Mink snapped. “You didn’t even use soap.”

Ignoring Noiz’s protests, Mink grabbed Noiz by the arm and pulled him back into the shower.

“Sit.”

“What the fuck—“

“I said, _sit_.”

Mink poured some soap out into his hand and began to rub his fingers through Noiz’s hair, frowning. The cinnamon-scented lather he worked up was impressive. The suds fell off of Noiz’s head and Mink’s hands trailed after them, snatching a wash cloth from its peg and scrubbing Noiz’s skin until it was pink.

“Are you going to leave any skin behind or should I just leave it all on the floor?”

“Not my fault you’re dirty,” Mink responded curtly.

“You’re just as dirty as I am.” Noiz picked up his stool and turned around, re-seating himself with a clunk. “Gimme that.”

Mink patiently waited while Noiz soaped his head and carefully pulled the soap down the locks.

“Doesn’t look like there’s _too_ much mud in here,” Noiz said.

“Lucky for you,” Mink grumbled back, letting his head fall forward and Noiz’s hands massage his scalp. This kind of intimacy was something they indulged in only occasionally. Even when they had sex in the shower (which was frequent enough that a bottle of lube was kept in the bathroom), they usually each bathed themselves.

Noiz handed Mink the showerhead and continued to scrub himself as Mink took extra care to get all the soap out. Noiz idly spread the suds over his chest and belly, watching Mink get cleaned up. Mink wrung out his dreads and then stood and slung them a few times before letting them land on his back with a wet slap.

Mink seated himself, beginning to wash the rest of his body. He was only halfway paying attention when Noiz reached forward with a soap-covered hand and dropped a dollop of suds on Mink’s dick. Mink looked at Noiz’s hand between his legs and then back at Noiz. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know,” Noiz replied, sliding a soapy finger behind his balls and up against his perineum, watching Mink’s face.

“Do you really want to do this right now?”

“Do you really not?”

Mink searched Noiz’s face, his body already responding to the uncharacteristically light touch. This was much more… playful than he usually was. His eyes were clear and sharp, and they met Mink’s directly. Noiz held eye contact as he wrapped his hand around Mink’s swelling dick.

“I don’t… have a problem with it,” Mink managed as Noiz began to slowly pump him.

“I think you want to,” Noiz said, his eyes darting from Mink’s face to his groin and back again. He licked his lips, catching water droplets with this tongue.

Mink continued to wash himself, seemingly unconcerned, as Noiz tugged on his shaft. He didn’t make any concessions for Noiz’s efforts to play with him, scrubbing dirt away from his knees and swiping the wash cloth around his ankles. He dug between his toes with his fingers—he was sure there was a rock in there somewhere—and when he was satisfied, he rinsed off and turned his eyes to Noiz.

“Like what you see?”

Mink’s eyes wandered over Noiz’s body; he was somehow still thin despite all the pot-fueled pancake benders he’d been on.  Re-applying the soap to the wash cloth, Mink squeezed it into a lather, and then reached out and began scrubbing Noiz silently.

“I already cleaned that,” Noiz grumbled.

Mink shot him a warning look. “You may not care about being clean, but I am the one that has to sleep with you.”

Mink dragged the rough cloth across Noiz’s nipples, and Noiz shivered. “Fuck, Mink.”

Mink somehow avoided saying ‘I told you so’ out loud. Scraping off a wad of suds from the cloth, Mink reached forward and curled his hand around Noiz’s cock, relishing the small sigh of pleasure that Noiz gave.

“About time,” Noiz breathed, his head falling back. “God, that’s good.”  

Noiz slid his dick through Mink’s slick fingers, biting down on his lower lip, color rising in his cheeks as he worked himself up. “I want it right now. Right _now_ , Mink,” he repeated, grabbing Mink’s hand.  

Mink watched Noiz’s face, his eyes drifting down to Noiz’s bite-swollen lower lip. He leaned in and sucked on Noiz’s lower lip before kissing him fully. Noiz wrapped his arms around Mink’s neck, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Mink’s main concern was no longer getting Noiz clean.

He kissed down Noiz’s jaw to his neck and then pulled aside Noiz’s wet hair, sliding his tongue along the shell of his ear and beginning to move his hand again.

“Mmph! Mink, holy _shit_ … ah!” Noiz moaned, the sound echoing in the shower.  He was helpless against Mink’s tongue, his jaw gone a little slack.

“Be right back,” Mink said and he stood, turning to exit the shower.

“No, Mink, _right now_ ,” Noiz demanded, his hard-on standing out in front of him, dark with blood.

Mink hesitated for a moment, but this was all Noiz needed to step close and wrap his arms around his lover’s neck, lifting his leg and molding himself to Mink’s body.

“Is this really a good idea? You’ve been accident-prone all day,” Mink said, his hand nonetheless lifting to support Noiz’s thigh.

“You don’t even have to leave the shower. We left the lube in here last time,” Noiz said, bouncing on his other leg and then wrapping it around Mink’s waist. Mink took a step back as Noiz hung from him. “Just fuck me.”

With the water still running and pooling warm around Mink’s feet, he pinned Noiz against the wall. Noiz grabbed the bottle of lube of the shower shelf, opening it and pouring out a generous amount into Mink’s hand and then this own. Noiz reached between them and slicked up Mink’s cock, nearly cooing with delight at the heft of his erection.

One of Mink’s fingers pressed into him, and Noiz made a sound of satisfaction, closing his eyes and clinging to Mink’s shoulders.

“Noiz…”

“Just keep going,” Noiz’s breathing was quick and ragged as his hips dipped and rolled against Mink’s hand. “I’ve been looking forward to this all day, even before you—aa!—tried to kill me with your art project.”

Mink smiled, pressing his fingertips against Noiz’s inner walls. “If that’s all it takes, I’ll try harder next time.”

Noiz lowered his hips. “More,” he murmured, his eyes half-closing.  The second finger had him writhing and rutting against Mink, clawing at his back at the back-and-forth of Mink’s fingers. “Fuck! Mink!!”

Mink withdrew his fingers and lined his cock up with Noiz’s hole before looking to Noiz for his permission. “You ready?”

“God, _yes,_ ” Noiz moaned. “Hurry.”

Mink let some of Noiz’s weight hang from his neck, threading Noiz onto him and letting gravity open him up.

A low groan and hot, rapid breaths filled the space between them. “So good,” Noiz ground out. Mink lifted him, palms under Noiz’s ass, and then pressed him against the wall. Noiz grinned shakily, as if he knew what was coming next.

Mink planted his feet to steady himself and then began to thrust up into Noiz. Noiz set up a wail of pleasure almost immediately, breaking it with panting and moans. Mink didn’t care to admit to himself that he enjoyed being able to feel Noiz on the rare occasions they fucked bareback.  His small gasp of pleasure was drowned out by Noiz.

“Oh my God, _Mink_ ,” Noiz keened. Mink knew well enough how to drive Noiz crazy, and in this hot, desperate state, he couldn’t resist. With a slick pop, he withdrew completely from Noiz and then entered him again, the head of his cock dragging against the tight pressure.

“That’s… nngh!! Aah!” Noiz let out a sudden shout as Mink slid into him and fumbled for his cock between them, finally grabbing it and jerking himself off madly, the wet sound of his hand lost in the running water, Mink’s grunts of effort and the slap of flesh.

Mink kissed Noiz again, breathing hard against his cheek. Noiz inhaled Mink, yielding to him and whimpering into his mouth. “ _Bitte_ ,” he begged, barely able to put syllables together, arching against him, an incoherent moan breaking from him.

Mink knew that word; it was one that Noiz repeated and slurred into his ears nearly every time he was inside him. Even though Noiz often strayed into his native language when he approached orgasm, he never told Mink what he said. It didn’t really need translation.  He lifted Noiz higher, his arms straining.

“Mink! _Ich komme! Ich_ \--!!” Noiz’s words cut off in a strangled yell as he came, his head sliding against the wall of the shower.

Mink leaned forward and buried his face in Noiz’s neck. Noiz clung to him, riding the last waves of his orgasm. Mink bucked his hips forward into Noiz, groaning.

“Mink, _fuck me_ ,” Noiz urged, scraping his teeth against Mink’s neck. “Harder.”  At Mink’s answering growl, Noiz smiled against his skin, half wincing, half moaning at the crush of Mink’s hips against his ass. “Come in me,” he moaned, “I love the feeling of you dripping out of me.” If he was hoping to push Mink over the edge, Mink was already there, his eyes shut and voice lifted in a single shout of orgasm.  Noiz was already grinning at the vague sensation of spreading heat deep in his body.

“God, you’re good at that,” Noiz purred, pushing a few of Mink’s locks back over his shoulder.

Mink looked at him, his chest heaving. “I think I need to put you down,” he said. He pulled out of Noiz, prompting a soft sigh of loss and slowly lowered Noiz’s legs to the floor. Noiz put his hand to his forehead, a smile on his lips.

“You still owe me a shirt,” he quipped at Mink, who sank to the floor, his breathing still coming down.

Mink looked up at him and then grabbed the showerhead and sprayed down Noiz’s stomach, washing the semen down the drain. Noiz turned with a hand on his hip, twitching his ass suggestively. “Here, too, Mink. ”

“Do that yourself,” Mink replied, finding his feet and handing Noiz the showerhead. He left the shower to Noiz’s snort of laughter. By the time Noiz was finished, Mink had already toweled off and begun pressing the water out of his dreads.

“That was a nice change,” Noiz said happily. He seemed to be in an infinitely better mood now, but a hot shower and a good fucking would put anyone right, Mink supposed. 

“Yeah,” he agreed, hanging up his towel and opening the bathroom door. He poked his head out of the bathroom, relieved to see that Tandy hadn’t gotten back yet.  He slipped into his bedroom and Noiz followed him, flopping on the bed and stretching out his legs.

“Hey, pass me the tin,” Noiz said, holding his hand out.

“I told you, we’re done,” Mink said. “Won’t have more until Monday.”

Noiz made a disgusted face. “You’re kidding.”

“Would I kid about that?” Mink said, but opened the drawer of his nightstand and handed over the tin where they kept their weed. Noiz opened the lid and scowled at the empty plastic bag wadded up inside. “Not even stems or anything,” he said sadly.

“Sorry.”

“I’ll get over it,” Noiz said airily. He tucked his hands behind his head, looking up at Mink, and then he moved over to make room in the bed.

“What?”

“Lie down.”

“I haven’t even put on—“

“Fuck’s sake, Mink, just _lie down_.”

Mink rolled his eyes and then slid into bed next to him. Noiz scooted close, pressing against him and tucking his head against Mink’s chest.  

“What are you doing?” Mink asked, confused. Noiz almost never wanted to cuddle after sex.

“I’m still cold,” Noiz said, reaching down and pulling the sheets up over them and snuggling closer. Mink shifted, moving so he could wrap one arm around Noiz. His skin didn’t feel cold at all.


End file.
